Magic and Marriage
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Ever get that assignment in class where you get a partner and pretend like you're Married? No? Well What happens when Hermione and Draco get it? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

- Magic and Marriage-  
  
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl. Draco is Head Boy. They share a common room, and they have to work together, to make it through this year, and then, they get assigned to be husband and wife and survive a marriage. (Like in school where you get assigned a classmate to marry, and see what it is like to be married and be on your own)  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters, spells, and incantations belong to J.K Rowling and respective Crew. I will most likely to forget to put this in every chapter, so I don't own anything HP Related! Never-Ever.  
  
AN: This is my Fanfic. -Magic and Marriage- It was originally called 'We're Married, Say what?' But I re-wrote it and re-named it. I decided the first chapter should be longer, and I also spell checked it, as well. I was just going through my stories, and noticed this only had one Chapter, and wasn't even written right, at all. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy.  
  
-Magic and Marriage-Chapter One-  
  
The students entered the Great Hall, and were once again stunned by the beautifully crafted Dining Hall. It was the first day back to Hogwarts. Everyone was seated at their respective tables, awaiting the Sorting ceremony to begin. Hermione was absolutely excited, and couldn't await the year to come. She had received a letter that she had been named Head Girl!  
  
She thought nothing could mess up this year...until she figured out that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. And all he could do was rub it in her face. When they were on the train he started mocking her, and complaining about being in the same living quarters as a Mudblood. He was also taunting her on the Train Ride with the usual 'Muggle-born' Jokes. Though Hermione hadn't found them amusing.  
  
He had also tripped her on the Platform, made rude comments about her, and spit taffy in her hair. She was absolutely horrified when she figured it out; She would have to live with him...For a full year. This was, in fact, going to be a long year.  
  
Dumbledore stood up in the middle of Dinner, and made the usual start-of- term announcements. He was about to sit down, when he added, " Oh yes, Please welcome your new Hogwarts Heads, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy!" Then quietly seated himself, not before whispering to Professor McGonagall, "This is going to be an interesting year, indeed."  
  
After Dinner, Hermione started for Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was halfway up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, when she remembered she was supposed to meet with Dumbledore, and Malfoy to be shown to her Room. She quickly ran down the many staircases, and attempted to skid to a halt in front of the Great Hall, but failed miserably. She stopped alright, but went flying, because of her momentum. She landed on the marble floor and slid till she stopped. She looked up, and moaned.  
  
She looked up to see Malfoy, and Dumbledore exit the Great Hall. "Ah, Ms.Granger. Please, hurry along then. Lets get you situated in your Rooms!" Said Dumbledore with a smile, and his hands clasped together. He kept walking.  
  
Hermione nodded and started to get up, when Draco Malfoy pushed her back down. She had gotten onto her feet again, only to see Malfoy trying hard not to burst out laughing. Dumbledore was ahead of them by about 25 feet. "Hurry along then" He said and continued walking on. Hermione sneered at Malfoy, which caused him to burst out laughing. She was horrible at it. Sneering, that is.  
  
When they finally reached their destination, Hermione was stunned by the entrance Portrait. It was Hermione on the grass reading a book, and kicking her feet. While Malfoy was climbing in a near by tree. Dumbledore suppressed a smile, and turned to face them. "What shall your password be?"  
  
Hermione and Draco both took a moment to think, then snapped their heads up, and yelled "Quidditch!" Thinking the other would say something different.  
  
"Very well; Quidditch it is" He nodded to the portrait and it swung open. Hermione looked at the portrait one last time before entering and saw herself toss a rather large rock at Malfoy, missing him by about a whole lot. She laughed and entered.  
  
Malfoy was already sitting on one of the many couches, whilst Dumbledore was standing in front of him. Both waiting for Hermione. She took a seat on the couch furthest away from Malfoy. Dumbledore noticed this and frowned, the started to explain the History about this room. Hermione looked very interested, as oppose to Malfoy who was almost ready to fall off of his chair. Dumbledore had ended, much to Malfoy's pleasure, and Hermione's displeasure.  
  
He showed them around the Common Room; showed them their Dorms and the Bathroom. The Common Room was a mixture of Scarlet, Gold, Silver and Green. There was a wooden work table, for hem to share, in the middle. Also a small little library with a select few of books from the Restricted section. Which they had complete and total access to now.  
  
Hermione's Dorm Door was a Portrait of a Little girl on a swing hung from a tree, with little butterflies surrounding her as she hummed the tune of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' Draco's Dorm Door was a Portrait of a little boy, throwing a stick, and a odd creature retrieving it. Draco despised it. Almost as much as he did the Mudblood he would be living with.  
  
Hermione plopped down on a couch with one of the books and began to read by the warm fire. Draco just stormed into his room, to get ready for bed. As it had gotten later, Hermione's eyes had gotten heavy, and the Fire had burnt down. Within minutes she was asleep. Moments later Draco opened his door and came to get a glass of water, and take his medicine. When he noticed his roommate shivering on the couch. It was rather cold. He ignored it, and took his medicine, and headed back to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Magic and Marriage-  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters, Spells, and Incantations belong to J.K Rowling and respective Crew. I will most likely to forget to put this in every chapter, so I don't own anything HP Related! Never-Ever.  
  
Flames are accepted. And construstive Critisism, is greatly appreciated  
  
AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I was on vacation, then school engulfed me with assignments, and I went upstate this past weekend. Sorry. I also would like to inform the readers, I will update about once every week, to once every two weeks. I do have other things to do beside write for you people. I am kidding. What else would I be doing?  
  
-Magic and Marriage-Chapter Two-  
  
It was 6:30 in the Morning. Hermione had gotten up to discover that she was freezing. She sneezed as she stood up to find the heater. She walked around the room, carrying a box of tissues. She found it, and also found that it was not on. She looked for a switch, of some sort, when she realised, 'Electronic devices don't work on Hogwarts grounds'.  
  
She recalled that from 'Hogwarts, A History' Which was on her nightstand that exact moment.  
  
She gave up on the heater, and grabbed a large amount of blankets and burried herself in them on the couch. She blew her nose, and snuggled into the soft blankets as she remembered that today was the first day of school. She stood up, only to find that she was dizzy. She sat back down.  
  
She decided upon crawling to her room, to attempt to get ready for class. She reached the door, and walked, rather crawled, into it. She looked around and spotted her carry bag, from the train ride. She picked it up and looked for a thermometer. She found one but realized it wouldn't work. Yet again quoting 'Hogwarts, A History'. She was stuck on the decision of wether she should attend class that day.  
  
She felt her forehead and discovered no irregular temperature. Her head felt normal to her. But then again, she was the one feeling it. She decided to get dressed and see what happened then. She was now in the common room, looking for some spells to cure her cold. When she found none, she decided upon walking to the Infirmary to get a cure from Madam Pompfrey.  
  
-  
  
Some time later...  
  
-  
  
Draco was racing around his room. Attempting to pull on his shirt and find his books at the same time.  
  
"Where is that damn Potions Book?!" He said to himslef.  
  
He ended up tripping and landing on the floor. He looked to see what he tripped on. "There you are, you bloody book" He shouted as he ran out of his dorm, puting on his Tie.  
  
-  
  
Hermione was sitting in her Transfiguration classroom, sneeze-free. Just a few sniffles, here and there. She was taking notes on 'How to Transfigure animals into Kitchen objects' When the door slammed open. In came a Irritated-looking Draco. Struggling to pull on his Robes. He slammed his books on a desk and sat down. He leaned back on his chair, and acted like he had been there the whole time.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, if you think that you would be excused for lateness in my class, I'd have to say you've gone mad." Stated a very tensed Professor McGonagall.  
  
Draco just looked up at her, and searched for an explanation. Not like it mattered...  
  
"I woke up late, Professor. It seems as though my roommate couldn't bother to wake me up." He stared, glaring at Hermione all the while.  
  
"It is not you're roommates responsibility, Mr.Malfoy. 5 Points from Slytherin, for tardiness."  
  
All the Gryffindors looked at the Slytherin Students, an laughed. Happy that for once they weren't getting low on House Points. The Slytherin Students just glared at them and returned to their work. Besides, we'll see who's laughing in Potions.Malfoy glared at his roommate, and threw a note her way.  
  
Hermione looked up from her notes, for the second time in class. To discover a crumpled up peice of paper laying on her Text. She looked around the room, and saw Malfoy looking at her. 'What does he want now?' She thought to herself as she unfolded the note. She saw his neat penmanship on the crumpled paper. She read the note.  
  
'Couldn't wake me up, Granger? You could have at least knoked on my door. I'm sure I would have woken up. You filthy mudblood.'  
  
Hermione was absolutly apauled. How dare he. She scribbled a response on the paper an threw it at him, while McGonagall was facing the board.  
  
Malfoy unfolded the paper, and read her response.  
  
'It's not my responsibility, Malfoy! Like Professor said. You should have awoken on your own. I'm sure that you ar not that thick, where you can't do anything without anyone to be there to assist you!'  
  
He was offended! He wasn't that stuck-up. Was he? No. Definitly not. She had no right to call him thick, or unable to act for himself. He didn't even bother to write back. He just threw the note into the trash, and dazed off; retending to look like he was listening to the Professor.  
  
-  
  
~*-( Sometime at Lunch ) -*~  
  
-  
  
"Hermione, would you pass the chicken?" Asked Ron while loading his plate with at least two of everything on the table.  
  
Hermione looked up from her own plate, and passed the plate of Chicken, towards Ron. Harry was waiting for Ron to finish loading his plate, so he could talk about the latest Quidditch Game. Ron looked up at Harry and started blabbering on about some Quidditch play, and then Hermione decided to tune them both out. She wasn't all that hungry. She should be though. After the long train-ride the night before, and the whole cold thing. She just traced the rim of her cup with her finger, as she tapped her foot on the ground and started thinking about her upcoming Muggle Studies class.  
  
-  
  
Draco was looking aroun the Great Hall, as he entered. He saw everyone chatting happily to their new, and old friends. He laughed at how pitifull they were. Then looked to his own table, and frowned a bit at his two lumps of 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. He sighed and walked over to the table. He took a seat inbetween them both, and started to fill his plate with food. He had eaten rather fast. But sat there, in silence, as he played with a peice of string danggling from his robes.  
  
-  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch, and the start of Muggle Studies.  
  
-  
  
Hermione was walking to Muggle Studdies, when a certain blonde boy pushed his way through. Shoving people and making room for himself to pass. He accidently knocked over a First year in the process. She was talking to her friends, when, BAM he ran into her. She fell to the ground, and looked a bit grumpy. She stood up and ran up to Draco. She pushed him into a student, then ran off with her arms crossed over her chest, and a pouting face. Malfoy and his 'goonies' laughed at this scene.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron just watched this scene from behind a few students rushing to get to class. Hermione walked over to the first year, and asked her if she was alright. Bad Idea. This young first year just happened to be a first year Slytherin. So when Hermione, a Gryffindor, asked if she was alright. The first year spit in Hermione's face!  
  
Hermione looked at the student in disgust. Then she noticed she was a Slytherin Student. ''Oh,'' She mumbled. ''Slytherin eh?You'd best not do anything like that again, you little brat'' Said Hermione while poking the first year on the shoulder. She then stormed off to Muggle Studies.  
  
-  
  
"Hello Students, and Good Afternoon!!!" Came the cry of the Newest Muggle Studies Professor. The last one had a odd accident with a pitchfork and a sewing machine...  
  
The students(Slytherin and Gryffindor)Just stared blankly at him.  
  
"Aye! That is no way to start a class. I i said i 'Hello Students, and Good Afternoon!!!' " Said the Professor, expectantly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor" Came the dull mocking tune of the students.  
  
"That'll do for now, that'll do." He said as she walked over to the board.  
  
He scribbled his name on the board, and the class.  
  
' i Professor Schnupp - Muggle Studdies, Year 7i '  
  
"Alright, class. I would like to start the year off getting to know you all a bit better. But there just isn't enough time. So I would like you to get to know your classmates! I have this project for you all. Muggles have Marriages, much like wizarding ones. So I shall assign you a partner and then you will pretend to be 'married' to them. You will record your marriage, money, or any other problems, in this little convieniant journal! You will have this project for the rest of the year. This is your only assignment. Scine you took all your tests and N.E.W.T.S A year ahead. So this is just a bonus year. A 'useless year', so to say. So this will be all you do whilst you remain at Hogwarts for your last year. You will not have any other classes. Ever. So you should be gratfull!" Said Professor Schnupp.  
  
" Now," He started as he handed out a Journal to each student, "I Will begin to assign partners..."  
  
-  
  
AN: Professor Schnupp is actually not J.K's Property. Nor Mine. He is, indeed, a real person. My History teacher. So I wanted to use his name. And plus he is a fun teacher, so I thought I'd make him a character in this fic! =p lol. Please read and review if you wish. G'Day.  
  
- 


	3. Chapter 3

- Magic and Marriage-  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters, Spells, and Incantations belong to J.K Rowling and respective Crew. I don't own anything HP Related! Never-Ever.  
  
Flames are accepted. And construstive Critisism, is greatly appreciated  
  
A.N-About the 'Useless year'. This assignment they have received, needs a wjole year to complete. So they will be using a year. And about te Transfiguration class, that was before they got the assignment. So... yeah.  
  
*-Last Chapter...-* "Alright, class. I would like to start the year off getting to know you all a bit better. But there just isn't enough time. So I would like you to get to know your classmates! I have this project for you all. Muggles have Marriages, much like wizarding ones. So I shall assign you a partner and then you will pretend to be 'married' to them. You will record your marriage, money, or any other problems, in this little conveinient journal! You will have this project for the rest of the year. This is your only assignment. Scine you took all your tests and N.E.W.T.S A year ahead. So this is just a bonus year. A 'useless year', so to say. So this will be all you do whilst you remain at Hogwarts for your last year. You will not have any other classes. Ever. So you should be greatfull!" Said Professor Schnupp.  
  
" Now," He started as he handed out a Journal to each student, "I Will begin to assign partners..."  
  
-Magic and Marriage-Chapter 3- Hermione was sitting at her table in Muggle Studies, the next day. With her husband, Neville Longbottom. At least she knew him, and was in teh same house. So it wouldn't be all that awkward. She was sitting with him, and writing her first Journal entry. like everyone else. She had even givven her Journal a name. Well sort of. More like, she gave this assignment a name. Operation Magic and Marriage.  
  
-Operation Magic and Marriage, Day 1- I'm sitting her, with my 'Husband. Nothing that facinating has happened scince our joining together. I'm sitting here, rather bored. Wondering what's next for this relationship. I'm in class now, seeing as this is an assignment. I don't belive it has a point. What we are supossed to do, is live liekwe were married. Neville is an alright Husband. He just seems. I don't know. Rather boring, not up for adventure. So here I am, still sitting. Writing in this Journal, about my new Marriage. Rather bored...  
  
-Hermione G.  
  
"Isn't this fun!" Called Professor Schnuup, in his familiar cheery tone.  
  
-Silence-  
  
-BAMM-  
  
There was a loud noise, and it came from inside that very room. There was smoke, and once it was clear to see, the room was a bit distorted. Tables tipped over, a few people on the floor, and dust around, here and there.  
  
"What was that?" Asked, a shocked, Professor. Not in his cheery tone.  
  
"Oh my gods!" Shouted a familiar voice, through tears. Hermione figured out it was Lavender.  
  
She walked over to Lavender, to see what she was blubbering on about. She had finally seen what it was, what she was crying over. Parvati was sprawled under a desk, her head had blood dripping from it. And she was unconcius.  
  
"It's alright, Lavender. Parvati's going to be fine. Just help me move this des-"  
  
"It's not that!" Interupted Lavender. "I broke a nail!" She said while covering her eyes.  
  
"Ugh..." Hermione said as she attempted to move the desk off of Parvati. No good. She wasn't that strong. She tried again, this time it moved up and off Parvati. She looked up and seen Draco Malfoy put the desk down.  
  
"Oh, um thanks." Said Hermione as she lifted up Parvati, to bring her to the infirmary. Which wasn't all that hard, seeing as she was like a twig. Malfoy nodded, in turn.  
  
-  
  
"Hermione, thanks for helping me, back there. Harry told me that you sorta helped to get me here" She said to Hermione, the next day.  
  
"Yeah, sure. No problem." Hermione said while sitting in one of the nearby chairs.  
  
"Yeah... He also told me that Lavander hadn't even noticed. Just was more worried about her nails. She is in the next bed over, I beleive. She is in some traumatic state. Blubbering on and on about how that nail took forever to perfect, or something of the sort." Parvati said, while she giggled at the thought.  
  
"What a loon." Said hermione, while laughing. Parvati Joined in.  
  
"Hey, I've got to go, alright? I am going to be late for Muggle Studies. feel better, and I'll see you later" Called hermione as she raced out the doors.  
  
"Yeah" Mumbled Parvati. "See you later..."  
  
-  
  
"Oh! Miss Granger. What a pleasure for you to finally join us." Said Professor Schnuup.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just visiting Parvati, in the infirmary. Sorry" She mumbled, as she took her seat.  
  
"Well we are, or were, in the middle of re-arranging partners a bit. Seeng as Mr. Malfoy is Wifeless Miss Patil and Miss Brown are in the Infirmary, and Mr. Goyle has been excused from this assignmet., due to yesterday's... er- incident."  
  
"So. As I was saying! Lets see, no drastic changes... Lets have Mr Potter switch with Mr Longbottom. No wait. That's not right. How about Miss Parkinson switch with Miss Granger. No, that isn't it either. Wait. Iv'e got it. Mr Malfoy, and Miss Parkins-"  
  
"No." Stated Malfoy Simply.  
  
"Alright... Very well. Lets put Mr. Longbottom with Miss Parkinson. Mr Potter with Miss Zambini and Miss Granger with Mr Malfoy. That ought to do it. Everyone carry on with your second journal entries, and for the 6 of you newly weds, you will be writing another entry number 1. Scince... well you know the deal!" Professor Schnuup, as he headed towards his desk, to grade some papers.  
  
Hermione was sitting at a table, waiting for her new partner to walk on over. He hadn't moved. 'This is going to be a long year' She thought as she got up and walked over to begin Operation Magic and Marriage2, Day 1...  
  
- 


	4. Chapter 4

-Magic and Marriage-  
  
Author's Note- I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But I hope to make it up to you with a new chapter. It's short, but I'm just getting back into the flow of writing. Sorry. They will get longer once I get into the story again.  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters, Spells, and Incantations belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own anything HP Related! Never-Ever.  
  
-Last Chapter-  
  
"Alright... Very well. Lets put Mr. Longbottom with Miss Parkinson. Mr Potter with Miss Zambini and Miss Granger with Mr Malfoy. That ought to do it. Everyone carry on with your second journal entries, and for the 6 of you newly weds, you will be writing another entry number 1. Scince... well you know the deal!" Professor Schnuup, as he headed towards his desk, to grade some papers.  
  
Hermione was sitting at a table, waiting for her new partner to walk on over. He hadn't moved. 'This is going to be a long year' She thought as she got up and walked over to begin Operation Magic and Marriage2, Day 1...  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
Hermione opened her Journal and started on a fresh page.  
  
'It's the first day of my marriage, and I'm already married to another man. That can't be anything good. Especially since it's Draco Malfoy. I expect he will make me do all the work to keep this Marriage together. I won't let him do that. If we are 'Married' He should have to play a part in it as well. I really need an asprin..'  
  
Draco was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk while scribbling in his Journal.  
  
'This day has just changed for the worst. As it turns out I have gotten Married for the second time in one day, without even getting a 'proper divorce'. Now I'm 'Married' to Mudblood Granger. She will probobaly be all 'in controll' of this whole assignment. I'll show her who's in charge here. She will not manipulate this assignment'   
  
Hermione had her head in her hands and had her eyes shut. Draco put his feet on the floor, looked over to her and shouted 'Mudblood' in her ear, to get her attention. She jumped and glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?"   
  
"Is that any way to talk to your husband?" He said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione gave him a look of disgust. "Bloody hell.. Leave me alone"  
  
"I'll need my clothes washed and pressed for tomorrow." He smirked again.  
  
"You know, Malfoy. I'm you 'Wife'.. Not your servant. Wash 'em yourself, bastard" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Hmm.. I knew this wouldn't work." Draco said then called the Professor over.  
  
"Anything wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked the chipper Professor.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I want a divorce." He simply stated.  
  
Hermione's eyes shot up from her journal. "I agree. I want one as well"  
  
"Now, now kids. I can't do that. And even if I could, I wouldn't. You kids really need to learn to work together and all that other stuff. Now here are your jobs, money balance, and since you two are Head Boy and Girl, you won't really need an assigned living quarters. We just need to rearrange your Dorm and common room a bit. No worries. But you two will actually have a more house-looking Dorm, seeing as you have much more space to work with." He said and handed them the papers, then walked away.  
  
"What the hell? That's not fair. I want a divorce.." Hermione said and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Trust me, Granger. The feeling is mutual." Agreed Malfoy as he added more in his journal.  
  
'Things have gotten worse. Professor Schnuup has said that Granger and I can not get a divorce. This will certainly be very nerve-racking. He also said that we will have our current dorm's rearanged. I'm not to sure as to what he means by that, but I don't think it will be something good. Nothing can be good if Granger is a part of it. So this 'Marriage' will deffinetly fail..'  
  
Draco picked up the papers and scanned them over. "Looks like your a Journalist for the Daily Profit, Granger"  
  
"Well that's good, I suppose.. What about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me? Oh. I'm a Journalist for the Daily Profit as well.. Oh this is great. I just can't get away from you, can I?" 


End file.
